In the Cage for Eternity
by cool fire
Summary: This story is about the adventures of James Potter jr. and his friends.
1. The Journey in Hogwarts Express

_This story is about James Potter's (junior) schooling and his adventures. Draco Malfoy,the new headmaster of Hogwarts, has permitted and made it possible to apparate and disapparate inside Hogwarts._

_It is true that it includes copy-righted things and my apologies to JK Rowling._

**THE JOURNEY IN HOGWARTS EXPRESS**

The scarlet steam engine chugged away leaving behind clouds of white smoke and a crowd of parents still waving to their children and Ron and Ginny were among the crowd.

Lily Potter, a short girl, with brown hair and eyes, sat along with her fat , red haired cousin, Hugo Weasley, in a compartment at the end of the train.The two first years were shortly joined by another first year student, Jane Wood of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry . There were sounds of laughter and talk everywhere. James Sirius Potter and Fred Remus Weasley, beaters of Gryffindor Quidditch team, entered the compartment where the three timid 1st years were seated.

"You got to fight giant spiders to get sorted into your houses!" said Fred in a spooky voice.

Hugo, who was so like his father, got stiff in fright on _hearing_ the word _spider _. Lily saw the terrified look on her cousin's face. "No Hugo! Fred's lying," she said trying to calm down her petrified cousin. " He's just like his dad, Uncle George."

"My brother, Jason, has told me that they place some kind of talking hat on your head which tells you in which house you are, said Jane.

In the next compartment, Albus Potter was sitting along with his fellow Gryffindor mate, Derkin Finnigan and his cousin Rose Weasley, a Ravenclaw. They were excitedly discussing about how their first trip to Hogwarts would be.

"Dad signed for me," said Al pulling out his form from his trunk.

"Mum signed for me as dad was busy with Uncle George in the joke shop," said Rose.

It began to turn dark and everybody changed into their robes. The train came to a halt. Students started to get off the train.


	2. The Sorting

**THE SORTING**

A huge man with bushy grey hair led the first years to the boats to reach the castle. Lily, Hugo and Jane occupied one boat. The first years were led through the Entrance Hall and into the Great Hall by Professor Potter, a tall bespectacled man with dark hair and a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. He carried a scroll of parchment in his hands. He walked swiftly, to the other end of the Great Hall, where a dusty, pointed, black hat was placed on a rickety stool. He turned around and addressed the crowd of first years who were shaking with fear from head to foot.

"When your names are called, you will sit on this stool, the hat will be placed on your head and you will get sorted into your houses," he said. "Goyle, Plinter" Harry read from the parchment. A fat boy with brown hair went upto the stool and sat on it, gently, afraid that it might crack. Harry placed the Sorting Hat on his small head, which was disproportionate to his body.

"Ah! You'll do good in ... Slytherin" said the hat. Harry took off the hat from Plinter's head and the boy went to find a seat in his table.

"Weasley, Hugo" Harry called out looking out to his fat nephew. Harry placed the hat on his head, when he sat down.

"A pure head I see. Hufflepuff" cried the old hat. Hugo pulled off the hat, handed it over to Harry and went to his table.

"Potter, Lily" said Harry. Lily smiled weakly at her father and sat on the three legged stool. Harry placed the hat on his daughter's head.

"Potter..." said the hat softly. "GRYFFINDOR of course" cried the hat and Harry proudly smiled at his daughter.

A thunder of applause arose from the Gryffindor table. Lily ran to the Gryffindor table. Many of them made place for her to sit.

"Wood, Jane" said Harry and Jane timidly walked to the stool and sat down. She shut her eyes tightly. 'Gryffindor' she heard the hat say. She pulled off the hat, thrusted it into Haryy's hands bolted off to her table. She found a seat in between her brother, Jason and Lily. On the other side of Jason, the keeper of the Gryffindor Quidditch team was Zac Jordon, the Quidditch commentator and Victorie Weasley, a chaser in the team.

"Thakur, Kajal" said Harry. A tall girl with thick, long black hair tied in a pony tail, glanced at her aunt, Professor Padma Patil before she sat on the brown stool.

"An intelligent brain I see beneath. Better be in Ravenclaw" shouted the hat. The sorting ended shortly. Harry rolled up the parchment and took his seat in the Head Table. The headmaster stood up at the Head Table.

"First, I would like to introduce the teachers to the first years" he said. "This is Professor Potter, head of Gryffindor house and he'll be handling Defence Against the Dark Arts. This is Professor Macmillan, head of Hufflepuff house and will be taking Herbology. Professor Patil, head of Ravenclaw house, will be teaching Divination and is on my right. This is Professor Parkinson, head of Slytherin house and will be handling Potions. Professor Hermione Weasley will be your Charms teacher, Madam Lovegood will be teaching you Care of Magical Creatures, Madam Fleur Weasley is our healer, Professor Thomas will be teaching Transfiguration, Madam Johnson will be your Quidditch teacher and that is Mr. Hagrid, are caretaker. And I am Professor Malfoy, your headmaster," he said pointing to each of them and there was a huge round of applause for the teachers.

"Let the feast, begin" said Malfoy and large quantities of delicious food appeared on all tables. The children ate happily. After dinner, the prefects led the first years to their dormitories.

"Follow me, Gryffindors" cried Jason Wood. "You can look around your school later," he said. They went to the Gryffindor tower.

"Bertie Bott's Every-Flavour Beans" Jason said to the Fat Lady and the door swung open. He led them into the common room and turned around.

"We are now standing in the Gryffindor Common Room," he said. Some students were looking around the cosy common room and some were staring up at the ceiling and weren't bothering to listen what their prefect was telling them.

"The boys' dormitory is upstairs, on my right and same for the girls on the left. You will find that your trunks are already there," he said.

The students went up to their dormitories, changed to their night clothes and went to bed.


	3. Quidditch Trials

**QUIDDITCH TRIALS**

The next morning, the students went to the Great Hall for breakfast and headed off to their classes. James and Fred went to the Dungeons for their Potions class. It was as usual, a very boring class. Professor Parkinson assigned them homework to write an essay on Shrinking Potions at the end of the class. James and Fred gave a groan and left the room. The beaters headed off for the quidditch trials. They went to the quidditch pitch. There were many students waiting there. The other three members of the team, Victorie, a chaser, Albus, the seeker were waiting there too and Jason, the keeper was up in the air near the goal posts, on his Swiper Swift. Fred walked towards the crowd and James mounted his broom and soared into the air with the beater's club.

"Whose 1st?" Fred asked.

A tall, fat boy, stepped forwards from the crowd. He mounted his broom and took off.

Fred released the Quaffle and the Bludgers. The boy caught the quaffle and headed towards the goal posts, but he wasn't able to balance himself on the broom, with one hand, holding the quaffle. He surely wasn't the one for the Great Gryffindor Quidditch Team.

"Who's next?" asked Fred.

A thin, tall girl, with sleek ginger coloured hair, settled herself comfortably on her broom and flew into the pale sky. As soon as her feet left the ground (she was only a few feet above the ground) she was knocked off her broom by a bludger and she felt to the ground, hurting her nose and it started to bleed. Fred ran upto her and helped her to her feet.

"Episkey" he said pointing his wand at her nose. It took back its original shape and stopped bleeding.

"Sorry, you're not on the team. You can't even dodge a bludger," Fred said to her.

She picked up her broom and stomped out of the pitch.

Many of the other students, couldn't balance themselves on the the brooms or dodge bludgers or catch the quaffle. None of them succeeded in putting the quaffle through the goal post.

There were only two more students left. They were Lily and Jane.

"Next" called Fred.

Lily mounted her broom, and flew towards the quaffle. She caught the Quaffle and flew towards the goal posts. A bludger was heading towards Liliy. Lily took her hands off the broom and threw the quaffle into the goal hoop narrowly missing the bludger.

"That was splendid" Fred cried from down below.

"You are on the team, Lily" he said when her feet touched the ground.

Lily was very happy and was grinning all over her face.

"Congratulations, Lily" said Albus, patting her on her back.

"Next" Fred said and Jane mounted her broom and sped into the air. She played as good as Lily. Jason tried to block the goal post but the quaffle had gone in through the goal post by then.

"Great" Jane heard Fred say. She flew downwards towards the ground. "You are on the team too, Jane" Fred said to her. She hugged him in delight. The seven went to the Great Hall for lunch.


	4. He's Back!

**HE'S BACK!**

James and Fred headed off to the deserted marble staircase, after lunch and went ot the common room. That night James and Fred got off their beds, threw the invisibility cloak over themselves and made their way to the kitchen. When they reached the potrait of the fruit bowl in the basement, Fred put out his hand from beneath the cloak and tickled the pear in the potrait which turned into a golden door knob. He turned it and entered the kitchen. He pulled out a box from beneath his robes, to fill it with food and James pulled the invisibility cloak off both of them. They looked up and to their horror, found all the house elves lying on the ground with their eyes wide open, staring at the ceiling. They heard a cough, and looked further into the kitchen and found a pair of bright green eyes, in the size of tennis balls peering into their own. Dobby, the house elf, walked fowards, stepping across the house elves, making his way towards James.

"Master James," he said weakly in his squeaky voice. "I'm Dobby, sir, Dobby, the house elf, sir," he said.

"Hey," exclaimed James making Fred jump violently. "Didn't you... die?" he asked Dobby, recollecting what his father had told him.

"Oh yes! Dobby did die! Master James' father dug Dobby's grave. Master Harry sweat, while he dug Dobby's grave and Master Harry's sweat drip over Dobby's body, sir, and mix with Dobby's blood which brings Dobby back here, sir, alive," he said. "A wizard's or witch's sweat drops which fall on a dead house elf and mix with the house elf's blood, the house elf comes back to life, after 21 years," squeaked Dobby.

James and Fred closed their mouths which had fallen open in astonishment.

"Okay, what's happened to all the house elves? They're still alive, right? Were they attacked by someone? How did you escape the attack?" asked James enquiringly.


	5. Dobby's Tale

**DOBBY'S TALE**

"Dobby was at the other end of the kitchen, sir. Nobody else was with him, sir. He suddenly hear crashes and bangs, screams of his fellow house elves and shouts of spells. He hurriedly step across pans and dishes and rush to the entrance. He trip over a plate, sir and fall flat on the ground, facedown, sir. He hear, the click of the door, sir and before he get to his feet, the one who cause the commotion had gone, sir. He found all the house elves on the ground, sir, and they probably must've been stunned by the witch or wizard who enter the kitchen..." Dobby said.

"Then the one who has stunned the elves, knows how to enter the kitchen and didn't apparate into the kitchen. The witch or wizard must know Hogwarts thoroughly," James cut across. James looked at his watch and said goodbye to Dobby and went out of the kitchen, pulling Fred, along with him, who still had his box open which he was hoping to fill with food. They pulled the cloak over themselves and headed towards the common room.

"And sir," Dobby called after them, but they had already left!


	6. The Visitor

**THE VISITOR**

They went in through the potrait of the Fat Lady and entered the common room. They walked up the staircase to their dormitory and they pulled the cloak off and threw themselves on their beds. James tucked the cloak inside his pillow cover for safekeeping.

"Who could it be Fred, the one who attacked the house elves, the one who knows Hogwarts completely as he entered through the door and not apparate into the kitchen. Why do you think he came there, Fred? What did he want from there? Could he have wanted food? But then why would he stun the elves if he wants food, we don't stun them when we visit the kitchen in the nights, do we?" James whispered softly.

There was no reply. Assuming that everybody else was in deep sleep, he repeated all what he said a little more loudly but there was still no reply, so James got off his bed and peeped into Fred's and found him asleep. James slapped a hand to his forehead and returned to his bed. He repeated the questions to himself and soon fell asleep in thought.

Sometime later, maybe some minutes or even hours, James heard a creak and no later he heard someone's voice, a man's voice.

"The invisibility cloak, where is it? Where has that little brat kept it?" James heard the vaguely familiar voice say. James quickly understood that the man standing, sitting or kneeling a few yards away from him, wanted the cloak, the invisibility cloak, but he didn't know why the man wanted it.

James reacted quickly. He put his hand firmly on his pillow to make sure the man couldn't pull it from under his grip, but he assumed that the man wouldn't know that he had kept the cloak there.

"Who is it?" James asked making a grab for his wand which he had left on his bedside table. "Lumos" he cried and the end of his wand began to glow. He looked around in the light of his wand, his hand high up in the air, his eyes raking the room to find a man and his other hand still on the pillow, gripping it tightly. He saw nothing, but his fellow students, some snoring. He pointed his wand to the floor. There he found his robes and his scarf. He got off his bed and grabbed the pillow, which wasn't just an ordinary pillow but was guarding the third Hallow. He knelt down and pointed his wand under his bed. To his astonishment, he found there, his trunk wide open and some clothes pulled out, lying on the ground and some hanging from the sides of the trunk. He felt that nothing would have been taken from the trunk as the man was looking for the cloak, which was now held tightly in his hand. He put back all the clothes back into the trunk hurriedly and when he shut it, he heard a creak. He thought the creak which he had heard before must be nothing to worry about, as his trunk would have made the noise when the man opened it to search for the invisibility cloak. James got back into his bed clutching his wand in one hand and the invisibility cloak, which was inside his pillow cover, in the other. The rest of the night wasn't a peaceful one for James, as the thought of the one who had come into the kitchen and the man who entered his dormitory haunted him. He couldn't sleep. He kept twisting and turning in his bed.


	7. The Blue Doorknob

**THE BLUE DOORKNOB**

"JAMES!!" someone screamed. "Wake up, or else, we'll be late for breakfast," said Fred, shaking James vigorously. James sat up and yawned and looked sleepily into Fred's face. Fred gave him a pull and James fell off his bed, onto the ground.

"Sorry James. Didn't mean to do that. Just wanted to get you off the bed. We shouldn't miss the most important meal of the day," Fred said, helping James to his feet.

It took James sometime to understand what was going on. Then he remembered what had happened the previous night.

"Fred, I want to tell you something, something that happened last night -" James started but Fred cut across.

" I was there with you last night, you fool. I came with you to the kitchen, as we go every night, but last night was quite different because we didn't get food at all. We saw the unconcious house elves in the kitchen and spoke to Dobby. See, I know what has happened, okay?" said Fred.

"But I want to tell you something that happened after we came back, something that happened after you fell asleep," said James.

"Yeah! I know! You fell asleep too and I woke you up now" Fred said.

"FRED! THIS IS SERIOUS!!!" James shouted.

"Okay, okay. Get dressed and tell me down at the Great Hall," said Fred.

James got dressed and tucked his wand into his pocket. He pulled out the invisibility cloak from beneath his pillow and stuffed into the pocket of his robes.

"Do you take the cloak around all the time?" Fred asked as he had never seen his best friend carry it around in school while not using it.

"I'll tell you down at the Great Hall" said James and they hurried off to the Great Hall. They sat down at their table.

"What is it that you wanted to tell me?" Fred asked James, helping himself to a piece of toast.

"Yeah" said James. "Last night, after we came back, I tucked the invisibility cloak under my pillow for I thought it would be very safe under there. I thought about the kitchen and what Dobby had told and I fell asleep too. A while later, a man entered our dormitory. He was looking for my cloak, my invisibility cloak, I don't know for what. He searched for it in my trunk, he pulled out everything from the trunk and searched, but didn't succeed as it was with me, tucked away safely under my pillow. I got up and looked for him, but he had gone. I didn't even hear him enter or exit," James finished.

"Then, he apparated into the dormitory as... maybe he didn't know the password" put in Fred.

"Fred!! That's great" exclaimed James.

"James, could the man've been the one who entered the kitchen, last night?" Fred asked.

"Maybe, we don't know that," said James. "You go down to the kitchen to find out from Dobby if everything's fine there, while I go up to our dormitory and set right my trunk," James said. "Come down beside the lake when your done," he said and they parted. James went up to the Gryffindor tower. He went in through the potrait of the Fat Lady and hurried up the stairs to the boys' dormitory, skipping alternate steps. He pulled out the trunk from beneath his bed and opened it. He took out all the clothes he had dumped in, the previous night, and began to fold them neatly and when he finished, he put back all the clothes into the trunk and shut it, put it back under his bed and went down to the grounds and sat beside the lake, plucking grass out of the ground. He expected Fred to be there soon, but he waited long, very long, but could see no Fred anywhere around. James got to his feet and decided to go to the kitchen and look for Fred. He went down to the basement and tickled the pear in the potrait which this time turned into a bright blue door knob and was glowing. He turned it.


	8. The Cave

**THE CAVE**

James felt everything around him revolving and no later he found himself in a dark, cavern. He was lying flat on a rocky surface. He stood up dusted his robes. A few yards away from him, he saw Fred, lying unconcious on the ground. He ran upto Fred and knelt down beside him.

"Fred" he said and placed his bare, cold hand on Fred's.

"Nothing would help him now, my dear Potter," James heard a familiar voice say. He turned around and saw Malfoy, and behind him stood a tiny elf, half-human sized, his pale skin hanging off him in folds, white hair sprouting copiously from his bat-like ears.

"Professor Malfoy?" James said and got to his feet.

"Yes, Potter. It is me," Malfoy said in his cold voice.

"Were you the one who brought Fred and me here?" James asked

"I meant to bring only you here, but you brought your friend here too," he said. "After last night's happenings in the kitchen, I expected you to come back this morning, but you sent your friend instead, while you went to your dormitory to set right your trunk, after the man had messed it up," he said with a sly smile on his face.

"Hey! How did you know that?" James exclaimed. "Were you the one who stunned the elves last night? Were you the one who entered the dormitory last night, to steal my cloak?" James said and withdrew his wand from his pocket.

"Yes Potter," Malfoy said.

"Why are you here and why have you brought us here too? What do you want?" James said looking into Malfoy's pale, grey eyes.

"As you already know, I want your invisibility cloak. Give it to my and you can go back with your friend safely from here.

Malfoy pointed his wand at James.

"Imperio" screamed Malfoy, his cold voice echoing in the rocky cave. "Give me the invisibility cloak, Potter, now" Malfoy said, but James stood there with his wand pointing at Malfoy.

"Imperio, give me the cloak, now," pointing his wand more accurately at James and shouted louder than before, but nothing happened.

"You can fight the Imperius curse?" he said in a soft voice.

"Malfoy, why do you want my cloak?" asked James.

"Malfoy, tell me, why are you after my cloak?" James sid.

"Give me the cloak Potter, or you'll never see your friend alive again," he said, deciding to use bribary as magic didn't work.

"Stupefy" cried James and Malfoy fell to the ground.


	9. The Elder Wand

**THE ELDER WAND**

"Why did he bring you here, Kreacher?" he asked the tiny house elf.

"A wizard or witch cannot apparate into, or disapparate from this cave, sir. So, he side-along-disapparated with Kreacher. Master Malfoy come here in the morning sir, and expected Masted James to come here, sir, by the door knob portkey, sir, but Master James' friend, come here instead. So Master Malfoy stun Master James' friend and go back to Hogwarts by portkey and take Kreacher along with him. When Master James had gone by portkey, Master Malfoy, side-along-disapparate with Kreacher and come here,sir," Kreacher finished.

"Do you know, why he wants my cloak?" James asked Kreacher.

"I don't know, sir," said Kreacher softly. "But, Kreacher hear him say something about the 'Hallows' when he come to the kitchen last night and took me away and -"

"Have you come here before, Kreacher?" James asked

"Yes, sir. Kreacher come here before."

"With whom?"

"Lord Voldermort, sir. He took Kreacher in that boat there to that island," Kreacher said pointing to a small, evil green boat, floating in the black lake and then to the island which stood at the centre of the black lake. "And -

"Wait. Dad's told me. Voldemort took you in that boat to that island there and made you drink all the potion from that basin, which made your insides burn. Then he dropped a locket into the basin, refilled it with the slimy, green potion and sailed away in the boat, leaving you behind on that island and then you disapparated."

"And Malfoy brought you here last night, he made you drink the potion in there, put something inside and refilled it, but he gave you some water and brought you back in the boat as he thought he might need you later," James finished.

James jumped into the little green boat and sailed to the island.

"Breakiyantam Oleto" cried James pointing his wand at the stone basin on the island, standing in the boat. The stone basin shattered into pieces and all its contents flowed out. In the midst of the green liquid, James saw a black stick, he made a grab for it and sailed away quickly before the potion filled the lake. He jumped out of the boat and stuffed the ELDER WAND into the pocket of his robes.

"Kreacher, you get back to Hogwarts, now" said James.

James heard a crack and the elf had disappeared. James dragged Malfoy and Fred together and lay gently on top of them.

"Accio" he said, pointing to the door knob, which lay a few yards away from him and they went back to Hogwarts.


	10. The Destruction

**THE DESTRUCTION**

They landed at the entrance of the kitchen. James used a counter spell on Fred.

"Hey James!" exclaimed Fred as soon as he was concious. "It's Malfoy" he said.

"Yeah, I know, I've got lots to tell you, but at Dad's office. Let's leave Malfoy in the kitchen, Kreacher'll take care of him," James said. He pulled Malfoy into the kitchen and asked Kreacher to hide Malfoy at the end of the kitchen. They headed off to Harry's office.

"Dad," said James pushing open the door. He found no one there.

"Oh! Dad must be asleep. It's night, isn't it?" said James.

They walked into the office and entered the small room at the end of the office. Harry was asleep in his small bed, his glasses on his bedside table. He was huddled up cosily under his blanket.

"Dad," said james stepping into the room. He moved closer.

"Dad," he said again. He knelt down beside his father.

"Dad," he said more loudly, but Harry didn't budge.

"Oi! HARRY POTTER!! Get up you lazy oaf," he said, shaking him vigorously. Harry sat up with a jerk.

"Who is it?" Harry shouted as he was almost blind without his glasses.

"It's me, James, dad," said James, taking Harry's glasses from the table and ramming it on his face.

"Dad, see, it's me, James," said James.

"Why are you here in my bedroom at one o' clock in the morning?" Harry said sleepily, peering at his watch. "Is there a problem? And why's Fred here too?" Harry asked, yawning.

"Dad, Malfoy's after the DEATHLY HALLOWS," James said.

"Where's he now and how did you know about it?" asked Harry

"Malfoy's in the kitchen, dad, Kreacher's hiding him," said James. "Dad, last night, when Fred and me went to the kitchen -"

"For what?" Harry asked.

"Oh! To get food..." James said hesitantly.

"Okay. Go on," Harry said and gave him a stern look.

"And there, we found stunned house elves on the ground. Malfoy had come to the kitchen last night, because he wanted Kreacher. He stunned the other elves and took Kreacher away. The same night, he came to our dormitory for the invisibility cloak. This morning, he expected me to go to the kitchen again, so he turned the door knob into a portkey. He had gone to the cave , dad, with Kreacher, he disapparated with Kreacher to the cave. But Fred went to the kitchen in the morning and not me, so, Malfoy stunned Fred and came back with Kreacher to Hogwarts, by portkey.I went to look for Fred in the kitchen. When I had gone to the cave, Malfoy apparated there with Kreacher. In the stone basin, he had put the Elder Wand. Last night, he made Kreacher drink the potion in the stone basin, put the Elder Wand inside and filled it back, but he took back Kreacher with as he thought that Kreacher might be of use later. "

"Uncle Harry, do you have any idea, from where he could have got the Elder Wand?" Fred asked.

"I left it on the headmater's table 21 years ago, Fred," Harry said. "Okay, what happened then?" Harry asked.

"I stunned Malfoy and went in the little boat, to the island. I broke the stone basin and got out the Elder Wand," James said. "Dad, why couldn't you have broken the stone basin? Why did Dumbledore have to drink the potion?" James asked.

"Magic wasn't so advanced at that time, James," Harry said.

" Okay, then Kreacher came back here and I came back by portkey with Malfoy and Fred. Malfoy's still in the kitchen. Should we go there now? What should we do with him?" James said.

"Yeah, but I think we've got to destroy the Elder Wand, first, son" Harry said.

"We break it? Shall I try?" James asked eagerly.

He withdrew the Elder Wand and his own from his pocket.

"Brekiyantam Oleto" he said pointing his wand at the Elder Wand but nothing happened. He looked up disappointedly into Harry's face.

"It isn't such an easy job, James" Harry said.

"Then what do we do?" James asked.

"We've got only one way -"

"What is it?" James asked excitedly.

"We've got to drop it into the black lake" Harry said. "You both go back to your dormitory."

"Have you decided what to with Malfoy, can we put him in Azkaban, for using dark magic?"

"No, James. I don't think that is a wise idea. He didn't use dark magic to win the hallows, and anyway he got only one," Harry said.

"Okay. I think its high time we get some sleep, dad, bye," said James and he handed over the Elder Wand to his father. They left the room. Harry put on his robes, stuffed his own wand and the Elder Wand into his pocket and went down to the kitchen. To his amazement, he found the door already open. He pushed it and went in. He spotted Kreacher at the entrance.

"Kreacher, can you take me to the cave? I amn't going to harm you. Just for disapparation," Harry said.

"Yes, Master Harry," croaked Kreacher in his bull frog voice.

"Where's Malfoy, now? Is anyone with him?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Master Harry. Dobby is with him," Kreacher replied.

"Dobby? From when has he been alive?" asked Harry, his eyes popping out of his head in astonishment.

"House elves come alive if a wizard's sweat drops fell on the dead house elf and mix with the blood."

"Oh yeah. I sweated on Dobby when I buried him. And why was this door open now?" Harry asked

"Sorry Master Harry, Kreacher forget to close it after Master James leave Master Malfoy here."

"Okay now, take me to the cave."

"Yes Master Harry."

Harry held Kreacher's hand firmly. Harry and Kreacher disappeared from the kitchen and appeared in the dark cave. Harry pulled the Elder Wand out of his pocket and walked towards the black lake, with his hand stretched out. He dropped it into the black lake and it fell in with a plop. There a crack a while later.


	11. The Letter

**THE LETTER**

THE ELDER WAND...WAS DESTROYED.

"Let's get back to Hogwarts, Kreacher," Harry said, turning around and walking towards the tiny elf. When they had gone back, Harry went to his bedroom. He got dressed, went back to his office and sat down at his desk. He reached out for a parchment which was lying on his table and pulled a bottle of green ink and a handsome, black, long quill from his draw. He dipped the quill into the ink bottle and wrote neatly on the parchment :

_Dear Mr.Deamer,_

_There's something really terrible that's happened. Please come to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, as soon as possible._

_Yours Sincerely _

_Harry Potter_

Harry closed the ink bottle and placed it back gently into his draw, along with his quill. He rolled up the parchment and got up from his chair. He went out of his office and shut the door behind him. Harry saw the warm sunrays enter the castle through the windows. He went down to the Great Hall. It was quite empty as it was only 7 o' clock in the morning. Harry found James and Fred at the their table. He walked towards them, his footsteps echoing acroos the magnificennt Great Hall, which was in complete silence. James heard the footsteps and turned around, and saw Harry.

"Hey, dad. Is the Elder Wand destroyed? What have you decided to do with Malfoy?" James asked excitedly.

"Yes, I destroyed the Wand. I've written to the minister," Harry said holding out the parchment. "Please send this to the minister."

James took the parchment and headed off to the owlery. The owlery was empty, except for his snowy owl, and an eagle owl which was pecking at a worm on the ground. He stroked his owl, which he had named Hedwig, in remembrance of his father's owl. He tied the scroll to her legs, she flew out of the window and soared into the pale sky. James and Fred weren't attentive in their classes that day and Harry couldn't concentrate on what he was teaching. The absence of the headmaster wasn't known to anyone, fortunately. Harry returned to his office that night, after dinner. James entered the office a short while later.

"Dad, the minister's reply," James said, holding out a neatly sealed envelope. He handed it over to his father and sat down on the chair opposite to him. Harry opened the envelope and read out:

_Dear Mr.Potter,_

_I will come to the school, early, tomorrow morning. _

_Yours Sincerely _

_Teck Deamer_

_PS. Nice owl_

Early next morning, Harry and James went down to the grounds. A tall, bald man with a thin grey moustache and a black hat, arrived shortly.

"Hello minister," Harry said and shook hands with him. The minister grinned at Harry and James, showing his dirty, yellow teeth. They entered the castle and they went Harry's office.

"Please sit down sir," Harry said pointing towards the seat where James had sat the previous night.

"Thank you," said Teck in a squeaky voice and sat down. James pulled a small, but steady stool which stood beneath the window, behind Harry's chair, towards Harry's right and sat on it.

"What was it you wanted to say, Mr.Potter?" Deamer asked.

"Sir, Mr.Malfoy, the headmaster of this school, has done something unforgiveable. He has tried to win the Hallows, sir, the Deathly Hallows," Harry said softly but clearly. Deamer gasped. "Yes, sir. It is true," Harry said.

"Where's Mr.Malfoy now?" Deamer asked.

"He's in the kitchen. He's been there for a day and two nights," Harry said.

"Can you take me there? Now?" asked Deamer

"Sure, sir," Harry said and got up from his seat. James went to the door and held it open. Harry and Deamer left the room and James followed them. Harry told Deamer about everything what had happened in the cave, on the way to the kitchen.

"Good job, boy," said Deamer, patting James on his back. They went down to the basement.

"What do you think, we should do with Malfoy?" Harry asked as he opened the kitchen door.

"I think..." said Deamer stepping into the messy kitchen.

"Kreacher," Harry called and a tiny, old elf came running from behind the kitchen.

"Kreacher, bring Malfoy here," Harry said to the elf.

"Yes, Master Harry," he croaked in his bull frog voice.

He appeared a moment later, dragging a very dirty Malfoy across pans and plates, who had a lettuce leaf in his pale hair, a squashed tomato, under his shoe and an orange peel on the chest of his robes.

"Malfoy is still unconcious! Amazing! A fourth-year's stunning spell, lasting for more than a day! Fantastic job, my boy!" exclaimed Deamer, grinning at James.

"Sir, I was asking you, what do we do with him?" Harry repeated.

"If this stun doesn't wear off at all, if your son's stunning spell is so powerful...then he can be kept stunned for ever...in the Ministry," Teck Deamer said.

Harry's and James' mouth open and shut like a gold fish.

"What do you think?" Deamer asked, turning towards them.

"Sir, but it can't be, the spell may wear off any time now. My spell can't so powerful and if it was, from where could I have got the power?" James asked, who hadn't spoken for a long time.

"Maybe it'll wear off now, but if it doesn't, you may have inherited the powers from your father. I'll write to you if the spell does or doesn't wear off, after a week, or maybe even more," Deamer said staring into James' calm blue eyes. Deamer walked upto Malfoy and held his arm tightly and a minute later, they were gone.


	12. Two Months Later

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

When dusk was falling, a brown owl with tiny ears and yellow eyes, pecked at Harry's office window. Harry turned around and opened the window. The owl soared into the room. It dropped a scroll of parchment on Harry's table and flew out of the window into the dark night. Harry shut the window and went back to his desk. He picked up the parchment and read:

_Dear Mr.Potter_

_The stun hasn't worn out still. I have kept him locked in a cage. He can be left there, undisturbed, for eternity._

_-Teck Deamer_


End file.
